Transformers Prime- On the run revised
by TheBossbot
Summary: Optimus Prime is left gravely injured, and alone separated from his team. But when Megatron learns Optimus is very much alive, he sends Shockwave with his new pet to locate him. But Optimus finds shelter and help in an unexpected way; by several homeless teenagers and their overprotective sister; who starts to care about the Autobot leader more then she would like too.
1. Prologue - Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is for fun.

Rated T

Summary: Optimus Prime is left gravely injured, and alone separated from his team. But when Megatron learns Optimus is very much alive, he sends Shockwave with his new pet to locate him. But Optimus finds shelter and help in an unexpected way; by several homeless teenagers and their overprotective sister; who starts to care about the Autobot leader more then she would like too.

Transformers Prime: On the run revised

Prologue - Escape

A mangled servo sticks up from the broken debris, Megatron and Starscream walk around the ruined Autobot base. It was then Megatron spotted the servo and chuckled evilly, which alerted his second in command.

"What is it, Master?" Starscream asks.

Megatron approached where the mangled servo was, but as he moved closer. His snarky smirk fades, and his optics narrow in fury.

He leaned down and roared in fury, when he realized Optimus Prime was still very much alive. He had been tricked; and that infuriated Megatron to no end.

"He escaped, I thought by the servo here we had finally gotten him," Megatron snarled as he snatched up the servo and threw it against the flames.

"How could he possibly survive this, master?" Starscream demanded.

"I don't know, Starscream, but I will have him found, and he will be my prisoner; that is a promise." Megatron vowed as he and Starscream transformed and took off to his new fortress in Jasper Nevada.

**(Flashback moments before the base is destroyed)**

Optimus held up his Star Saber, mentally preparing himself for what he must do. He brings the weapon down on his one servo severing it; as energon pours from the wound. He grinds his dentas in agony, when base suddenly explodes. Optimus makes a break for it; but as he does a sharpened part from one of the parts of the equipment they had impaled his side. The leader barely makes it into the ground bridge to escape; he escapes death, but was very injured.

'Primus, help me, please' is his last thoughts before darkness claims the troubled prime.


	2. Chapter 1 – Blinding pain

Chapter 1 – Blinding pain

The wind had started to turn icy cold, while snow flurries fell on the ground; and landed on the body of Optimus Prime. He had fought stasis, his energon levels were lowered greatly. His optics dimmed, as he choked on his own energon. He had to hide himself somehow; he knew he would probably perish. He didn't have any medic; he didn't have much of anything actually. He disappointed everyone, let them believe he was gone; it didn't matter anymore.

He felt energon tears roll down his face, no one would see him cry, and he was free to be himself now. Everyone believed he was emotionless, the sparkless prime, incapable of emotion. How wrong they all were about him, if they only knew of how much he was truly capable of.

How every slagging decision he made, had to be the correct one. There was no room for mistakes; he was a prime after all. He had made plenty of mistakes, enough to fill several cycles of his life.

He grunted, and pushed up with his remaining servo. He forced himself to get to his foot pedes; he saw a wooded area and headed for it. He glanced down at his ruined side, he winced in pain. But he continued onward into the woods, he forced himself to go deeper and deeper still into the woods. Once he realized no one could find him, he found a place he could lie down at. He leaned against a big, thick Oak tree; and he just sobbed. He knew the others had hated him; well he had doomed their world once more into a lifeless husk.

"I cannot seem to please anyone, any more," Optimus whispered. "I had tried to save Earth from Megatron; he would have cyber formed Earth I had to act quickly." Optimus said as his tears continued to fall.

Ratchet was furious with him, because of what he'd just done, everything had been for nothing. The lost lives, everything was ruined. His energon tears ran freely down his face, he had hoped his cutting off his servo fooled Megatron. Though, everything else he ever did never seemed to work. Why did he think this would work; when nothing else worked to end this slagging war?

He leaned back, his optics looking skyward. He thought back to his message from Alpha Trion, Alpha Trion had seen something in him. He sent those relics to him for him to find, he had entrusted that those relics would find their way to him. And what did he do? He destroyed the one thing they needed to restore Cybertron; he knew the others would never really follow another order again. Why should they?

He sighed, and shivered as the snow fell a little harder. If it became too cold, he would perish that much sooner.

Would anyone truly miss him, would they?

**(Jasper Nevada – Where Wheeljack is)**

Wheeljack limped out of the wreckage, which was the Jack Hammer, and shook his helm. He was mad, very mad.

"Starscream is on my list, miserable seeker,"

Wheeljack heard the sound of a helicopter; he turned to see that Fowler had landed with Jack Darby's mother, June with him in tears.

"Wheeljack," Fowler replied.

Wheeljack limped over to them; he could see the Autobot base in ruins.

"Any survivors with the other Autobots…?" Wheeljack asked.

"We don't know we found Prime's arm in the wreckage, with a lot of spilled energon. If Optimus survived he is in bad shape, very bad shape," Fowler replied.

Wheeljack frowned.

"He's a tough leader to scrap, tiny," Wheeljack snarled.

"If he got out, we have no idea where he would head?" Fowler remarked.

June sank to the ground in tears, she was worried really worried.

"I have an idea what Team Prime did," Wheeljack said. "Show me where Prime's servo is," he ordered.

They headed into the ruined base, Wheeljack reached down to pick up the Prime's servo. He rooted through different things to find some spare parts to savage his ship.

"This is what I think Optimus would do, he would want the team to split up. Which means the bots and their charges wouldn't be separated, and they would plan to regroup for a counter attack. I am going to search for Optimus, after I get the Jack Hammer air born once more." He said.

"I am going too, I am part of Team Prime," Fowler said.

June lifted her face up; there was an edge of defiance in her face.

"I am going too; I am just as much a part of this team. These bots protected the kids, and Optimus gave his memories up for this planet once already," She said with hint of 'Try and stop me' edge to it.

"Alright, let's start by what we can salvage from the base to fix the Jack Hammer," Wheeljack said as Fowler and June nodded. "We got a lot to do, while trying to stay ahead of Megatron and his goons." Wheeljack said.

"If we know Optimus is badly injured, but alive…." Fowler started to say.

"Then Megatron does too, and he won't hesitate to send his goons after him." Wheeljack said.

"Then let's find him first, shall we?" June remarked in a rather determined tone of voice.

Wheeljack and Fowler nodded.

"I would suggest not sending any messages out to your other humans; Megatron will have Soundwave alerting him to any movement." Wheeljack said.

"Right, there wouldn't be anyone other than military around, Jasper was evacuated already." Fowler said.

"Good, let's get a move on then, shall we?" Wheeljack mumbled.

**(Where Optimus is)**

Optimus had closed his optics, but was stirred online by the sound of a voice…. A human voice, which sounded rather young…

"Hello, are you living, Mr. Robot?" a tiny voice said as he felt tiny hands on his face.

Optimus onlined his optics, and was jarred by the little human who stared at him.

"Hi, you are alive, yay!" he exclaimed.

Optimus gently tried to move, but found his body rather not moving too well.

"I will not harm you," Optimus whispered, as he coughed hard bringing up energon.

"You're sick, Mr. Robot?" the tiny human asked.

"Affirmative, I am called Optimus Prime," he answered.

"I am Stewy,"

"STEWY, GET AWAY FROM HIM!" ordered another human who threw a rock at Optimus hitting him in his optic.

Optimus grunted, and moved his only servo to try and protect his face.

"I am not going to hurt anyone, please I beg you do not wound me anymore then I already am," he said.

The older boy, who had run up to the little human boy, watched Optimus with mistrust in his eyes.

"He is Optimus Prime, he is hurt and is a good robot, Eddy," Stewy said.

Optimus' remaining servo trembled; he felt his energon trickle from his cracked optic.

"I-I will leave you in peace just please do not….." Optimus never finished his sentence, he suddenly purged his tanks.

"He needs help, get Claire please Eddy," Stewy begged.

"Why should I?"

"He is my new friend," Stewy said with a smile.

Eddy growled, but suddenly whistled really loud.

"Well, he better not be like them evil ones in Jasper Nevada; or Claire will take him apart piece by piece." Eddy said.

"I am leader of the Autobots, the good alien beings from Cybertron; the evil ones are the Decepticons led by Megatron," Optimus explained.

Silence….

"Where am I?" Optimus asked.

"Utah," Eddy said.

"Where is your family and home?" Optimus asked.

"We are all each other have now," a female said.

Optimus turned his helm to see a tall, red haired femme with military scrubs. A shotgun in her hand, leather jacket and biker boots, but yet she looked rather out of place in the outfit. Optimus fell silent; he was in so much agony, his side burned with raging fire. He was fighting stasis, and he was lonely, lost and fear was his new best friend.


	3. Chapter 2 – Turned away

Chapter Two – Turned away

Optimus watched, as Claire stared at him coldly. Optimus was tired, so tired of the death and mistrust. He never meant any harm to anyone, but yet there was always mistrust. He despairingly stole a glance at the human femme in front of him; she looked anger and she watched him with such coldness and mistrust.

"I-I will not trouble you, I will leave you all in peace," Optimus replied his voice betrayed just how badly he truly felt.

Stewy gripped the Prime tightly, and kissed him on the cheek.

"No, we have to help him, he is my friend, Claire," Stewy begged.

Claire sneered at Optimus; she wasn't sure if this robot was to be trusted and she knew her rifle would never protect her brothers and herself from his wrath.

"No, we don't know what he truly is; he could be lying, Claire," Eddy snapped. "I beamed his eye though; and I won't hesitate to do it again, scrap heap." Eddy growled as Optimus shrank back at the youngling's harshness toward him.

He was nothing like Jack Darby; Jack was his friend and ally.

"I-I will leave please just do not harm me anymore, please." Optimus begged as he winced and he tried to get up only to land on his knees as he coughed up energon.

"We have to leave and go home, Claire," Eddy said as Optimus tried to get up once more only to fall once more.

"Slag it," Optimus mumbled.

He didn't try to look at the humans; he just bravely fought to keep going. He was a leader and prime after all; he had to keep fighting. Claire watched as Optimus pushed himself until he got to his feet; he was shaky very shaky. He walked with certain unsteadiness; as he tried to leave the three humans alone. He walked away not knowing where he was going; but stopped after a while and collapsed on the ground as sobs wracked his damaged form. He wasn't wanted anywhere not by humans and not by his team; he should have offlined at the base it would have been a welcome end to this one.

Optimus huddled as best he could against the snow; he sighed as his tears mingled with the fresh snow. He would never last without shelter; and some sort of medical help. He was not afraid to offline and of going to the Well of all sparks; he welcomed it now actually. He was so tired of everything now; he couldn't stop the sobs that overpowered him.

He glanced over at the cave he spotted; he could try to reach that cave. He slowly got to his foot pedes once more; and got to the cave and when he got to the back of the cave he collapsed.

He wanted company, he always enjoyed company and companionship; but he would not receive any of that from anyone. He was all alone now on this planet; his friends gone and base. He had nothing now, absolutely nothing.


	4. Chapter 3 – A friendship is formed

Chapter 3 – A friendship is formed

Claire and her two brothers went back to their hidden cave; but Stewy couldn't help but feel bad for Optimus. He waited until the others had fallen asleep; and he took off and looked for Optimus. Stewy followed the energon trail that Optimus had unwittingly left before in the snow.

Stewy gasped when he saw how dull Optimus' colors were; he ran up to Optimus his hand glided over Optimus' face. Optimus was so cold now; Stewy was really worried about the kind robot now.

"Mr. Robot, please wake up, please." Stewy begged as Optimus' optics powered on but slowly powered back off then. "Stay awake please, Mr. Robot, please." Stewy said as he tried to get some things to help Optimus. "I will build you a fire hold on," Stewy said as Optimus shivered.

"N-No, it will not help, my systems are not like humans bodies." Optimus whispered as he forced his optics to online to look at the human sparkling known as Stewy.

"I want to help you," Stewy said softly.

Optimus forced a smile for the boy; but he didn't have the spark to tell him he would not make it by morning. His colors were fading as it was; when his spark faded and it would fade by morning. He would be grey completely; and not a bother anyone any longer.

"I don't want you to die, Mr. Robot; I want to help you." Stewy said as honest tears were shed for him by the little youngling in front of him.

Optimus moved his remaining hand toward Stewy; he wanted a friend, needed a friend. He knew it was selfish of him; but he didn't want to perish alone.

"S-Stay with me, please; I do not wish to be alone right now." Optimus said as Stewy stayed with Optimus curling up again the gentle giant palm.

Optimus instead of relaying power to his spark; he relayed it to keep the boy sheltered in his palm warm.

Optimus let his processors run to some past memories of his team; and his spark felt light. He prayed they would be safe from Megatron's wrath; because without a prime it would be hard.

Optimus sighed, and tried to calm his fading lonely spark; of one thing he had wished for was another to call his own. He wanted love in his lonely life; he had wanted to experience love at least once. He had femmes who were his friends on Cybertron as Orion Pax he figured; but as Optimus Prime his life was very different. The others treated him different sometimes to the point of distancing themselves from him; and it hurt.

It would be over soon his pain and anguish he would fade into The Well of Allsparks peaceful and quietly. He must have been sobbing once more for he felt Stewy's hands on his face plates; as Optimus smiled sadly this compassion would at least help him as he faded into oblivion. He wanted something happy as he faded into The Well of Allsparks not sadness only happiness.

"Stewy, what in the world are you doing here with him?" Claire suddenly demanded as Optimus offlined his optics temporarily.

His peace invaded, his loneliness would be enveloping him once more now; he would die alone.


	5. Chapter 4 - An uneasy alliance

Chapter 4 - An uneasy alliance

Claire glared at Optimus as her attention went to Stewy; she was furious at her brother for disobeying her and coming here to where this thing was.

"Stewy, come on," she said softly but firmly. "Get away from him," Claire said.

"Come on, Stewy," Eddy said as Optimus trembled badly.

Optimus sighed, he would be alone when he offlined he was an outcast even here.

"It is alright, Stewy, do as your sister and brother unit wish." Optimus whispered.

"We ain't units we're humans not some scrap heap with no feelings." Eddy growled as Optimus winced and then nodded.

Humans always thought that when they met them that they were incapable of feelings or emotions. He understood, he always understood. He was not flesh and blood, so he would never be accepted upon this world that same world he saved not too long ago.

"I just wanted company as I pass into the Well of Allsparks that was all I wished." Optimus said softly.

"What are you talking about?" Claire demanded.

"I am dying that is why my colors are fading," he said.

"Good," Eddy said as he took Stewy by the hand, and led him back to where they lived.

Optimus looked back at Claire who turned to leave.

"I-I was not aware humans could be so cruel; I have not harmed any of you. However, I was viciously harmed your brother blinded me; and then you and he verbally attacked me. I am a peaceful being, I am no monster. However, perhaps you will have comfort in knowing I will perish soon and trouble no one anymore." Optimus said as he fought down the strong urge to purge his tanks.

Optimus looked away, but turned to watch as Claire walked out of the cave only to suddenly scream. Claire's scream had startled Optimus; who with every last ounce of precious strength he had got to his foot pedes. He stumbled; he wanted to know why the human femme had screamed.

He was shocked to find a lone Vehicon; who had a blaster pointed at Claire and her brothers. Optimus' strength was at its lowest; but he needed to save Claire and her brothers. He had to prove he wasn't a monster to them, even if his life was over he had to prove that much to her and her brother.

Optimus' remaining servo transformed into his blaster; and he blasted the Vehicon killing it instantly. Optimus groaned, and glanced at Claire and her brothers agony in his optics; as they flared pure white instead of their effervescent azure. Optimus took one step forward, and then he collapsed his blaster changing once more into his lone servo.

Optimus' lone servo moved slightly on the ground; his fingers grasped at the dirt as energon fell from his lone optic.

Claire glanced at her brothers; and Stewy spoke first that made Claire rethink their whole situation concerning Optimus Prime now.

"He saved our lives, Claire; he could have let that thing hurt us but he didn't." Stewy said as Claire frowned, and then glanced down at Optimus Prime.

Optimus was exceptionally weakened from the damage done to him; and his energon levels were at an all time low which was worse yet. Claire was faced with a decision now; and she had to admit she had to think fast. She glanced over at Stewy and he looked so sad; he trusted Optimus Prime.

Claire sighed then.

"You're really lucky, Stewy is special and has a sixth sense about things and people. I will allow you to stay with us; I will try and repair you. There is a body of a dead robot, which those evil ones just dumped." Claire said.

Silence...

"Our home is a bit away from here, can you still walk?" she asked.

"Y-Yes, but I do not wish to be a burden to anyone, Claire," Optimus whispered.

"You won't be, when you're well enough, you can pitch in and help us do things." She remarked, as Optimus merely nodded.

"Is that your sword?" Stewy asked pointing toward Optimus' Star Saber.

"Yes, it is my Star Saber, only a prime can wield such a weapon." Optimus replied his own words making him choke on his tears once more.

Stewy ran his hand over Optimus' face; the giant Autobot commander hadn't sobbed so much in vorns. He'd hidden his emotions from his team, even the other human younglings they protected. He had protected Earth twice, but the second time at the expense of his home world. Everyone was angry with him, the only one who didn't seem to second guess him was Smokescreen. He knew that wouldn't last, he would soon grow tired of his mistakes as well. They all would, he toyed with stepping down as leader, when he found any of his old team. He would pass the Matrix, and leave the Autobots they didn't need him messing up anything else. Perhaps, he could stay with Claire and her family, he would earn his stay protect them.

He had a new objective now; and that was this human family.

"I will earn my keep, Claire," Optimus answered, as she nodded. "I can transform when I am functional, I transform into a semi cab," he said hoping he pleased them with that knowledge.

Stewy smiled at that; but Claire and Eddy obviously still need convincing of his sincere actions he spoke that is if he even survived the night. He was not even sure Claire could help him; she would not be familiar of his biology only Ratchet could save him and that was not going to happen anytime soon.


	6. Chapter 5 – A Prime in need

Chapter 5 – A Prime in need

Stewy smiled then.

"You can transform into a truck that's so cool, Optimus," Stewy said. "See Claire, he is cool." Stewy said.

"Affirmative, I can help you in any way I possibly can," Optimus vowed regardless of the fact it was very possible he would not make it through the night.

Claire glanced at him, as she watched him slowly get to his feet. She could tell he was in agony, the way his eye dimmed and shined while they threatened to have more tears fall. Eddy and Stewy raced ahead, while Optimus took one painful and agonizing step after the other.

"Take your time, Optimus, one step at a time; there is not race, okay?" Claire replied, while the weary prime merely nodded.

All the while, the defeated and broken prime kept thinking about his team. The only one who respected him now was Smokescreen, he knew he had to step down as leader no one truly wanted him now. He would pass the mantle to Smokescreen, and stay with his new friends the Autobots didn't need him anymore.

He held his side, his optic filling with energon once more. He had sobbed more now than he ever did. He couldn't sob in front of his team like this; it was not good for a leader and prime to act that way. But here he was just Optimus, not a leader or prime just Optimus.

Claire glanced up at him; she had disliked Cybertronians because of the evil ones who had taken over Jasper Nevada. She had thought about it and she knew she was wrong being so cruel toward Optimus; he had just saved their lives. Truth be told, she could tell there was so much to this alien being; she wanted to learn all about him. He was like a complex puzzle or a terribly long book; which held so many secrets hidden inside. Claire knew a lost soul when she saw one, and Optimus Prime was a lost soul; one who needed her help.

She glanced at her brothers running toward their large underground cave, Stewy was special, and he had a unique way of knowing; who was bad and who wasn't. He trusted Optimus, so she trusted his instincts.

They finally reached the cave; Optimus was able to get into the cave. He sat down and glanced at Claire.

"Just try to relax as best as you can; I will try to help you." she said as she went over to his body. "You have a dozy of a wound here in your side, Optimus; but as I mentioned there is a body of a dead robot those evil robots got rid of." she said as he gasped suddenly.

His remaining optic burning white with agony,

"I'm sorry did I just hurt you?" she asked.

Silence...

"Optimus," she whispered.

"My spark is fading," he said softly.

"What do you mean fading, what's a spark?" she asked.

"Our life force," he said softly.

"The blue stuff what's that?" she asked.

"Try not to touch that it is energon; and is not wise for humans to touch." Optimus said as he groaned.

Silence...

It was then, Optimus scanned the cave; and picked up energon readings.

"There is raw energon in this cave it is our life's blood." Optimus whispered.

"What does it look like?" Claire asked.

Optimus using his one good optic made a hologram, Eddy's eyes widened.

"We found that stuff, when we first moved in, it was scattered around." Eddy said running into the deeper part of the cave. He had put gloves on and carried a smaller piece of Energon.

He returned with raw energon, and handed it Optimus.

"There is a ton of this stuff down below," Eddy said. "Come on, Stewy help me bring it up for him," Eddy said as he stopped and moved closer.

He nervously ran his one hand through his hair, and glanced up at Optimus.

"Look I-I'm sorry for blinding your eye," Eddy said nervously as he and Stewy ran into the deep part of the cave.

"It is okay, Eddy," Optimus started to say after the boys had run off.

It was a start anyway, Optimus thought to himself.

"He never apologizes," Claire noted.

"There is a first time for everything, Claire," Optimus replied.

"I am starting to see that," she chuckled, as Optimus smiled for the first time.

"This cave must have been stripped by the Decepticons, and they just left the rest." Optimus said.

He paused, and looked at Claire.

"I will need to refine it, so I can use it for fuel and first aid to help in my recovery." He said.

"You will survive, right?" she asked as he glanced down at her.

"I will try to make myself survive, if that is your wish." he said.

"Its fine." she said and then added. "Okay, just tell me what you need, the boys can get it," she replied as she got up. "If you can pull the dead one from the side over there, I can start your repairs." She stated.

Optimus nodded, and got up; but he froze at identity of said Cybertronian.

_It was Dreadwing._

Optimus offlined his optics, he felt a sting of regret for his death.

**(Flashback starts)**

He and his Autobots faced Dreadwing; everyone's weapons were drawn, except for Dreadwing.

"I did not come here to fight, I came to give you this," he said.

"The Forge of Solus Prime…?" Arcee asked.

"It could be rigged to blow," Bulkhead snapped.

"Dreadwing, what do you ask in return?" Optimus asked.

"Only that you use it wisely," Dreadwing said.

"And the Omega keys," Arcee said.

"Megatron has them under heavy guard," Dreadwing answered.

"Scream did make a deal with the Cons," Bulkhead remarked.

"Why?" Optimus demanded.

"A shadow has been cast upon the Decepticon case; it is a case I do not wish to be a part of anymore." Dreadwing replied.

"Then I appeal to you again, join us and help us end this conflict once and for all," Optimus replied.

"Betraying my kind is not the same as accepting yours," Dreadwing said wistfully as he turned and slowly transformed taking to the sky.

**(Flashback ends)**

"Till all are one, my friend; till all are one." Optimus said as he pulled Dreadwing's body toward Claire.

Optimus looked sad once more.

"Optimus, what's wrong?" Claire asked.

"This was Dreadwing, he had left the Decepticon fold bringing me The Forge of Solus Prime; I am assuming Megatron offlined him for betraying him." Optimus said as he sat back down as he slowly got back up.

He did not have the spark to have Claire disassemble Dreadwing; so he painfully and slowly walked back out and got the Vehicon outside. He dragged the body over toward Claire; and then sat down.

"I am sorry, Optimus," she said as he nodded.

"Thank you for doing this for me, Claire," Optimus said, as she nodded starting to get to work.

She glanced over at the dead body of the Cybertronian called Dreadwing; it was clear Optimus respected this Cybertronian. He wouldn't take the parts from him to help himself get better; he chose to use the other body instead.

She was wrong about this Cybertronian that was very clear; he had heart and compassion.


	7. Chapter 6 - Discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Hasbro does; the song Claire sings I do not own it is by Linkin Park called Not Alone. I do own Claire, Eddy and Stewy

Chapter 6 - Discoveries

**(Jasper Nevada)**

Wheeljack was feverishly finishing his ship; his energon alerts started to go off that meant there was raw energon, it was small but it was still energon.

"Come on, you two buckle down, we are off," he said.

"Where too…?" Fowler asked.

"Utah the readings are concentrated in one area," Wheeljack replied.

Wheeljack had put The Forge of Solus Prime into his ship for safe keeping that is, until he could reunite it with Optimus Prime, then he could forge whatever was needed to stop Megatron once and for all.

Xxxxxxxx

Claire had finished up Optimus' side nicely; she decided to wait for awhile on the arm part. Optimus had slipped into fitful recharge, but it was a rather torturous recharge. He moaned, and talked in his sleep alerting Claire something was wrong.

"Optimus…?" she called.

No movement, she frowned and walked up toward him. She glanced at her two brothers, they had fallen asleep. She sighed, and then climbed up his massive body. She got to his chest plates, and when she did they opened automatically for her.

Claire narrowed her eyes, and gently climbed into his chest. She started to sing a song, as she gently caressed his spark chamber. She tried to send comfort into this being to ease his trouble soul.

Claire suddenly got vision after vision of Optimus' life and his troubles. Claire saw the war; she saw Optimus' life as Orion Pax. Then it took a different turn, she saw him and his team on Earth. She saw how he had to remain stoic in front of his men. She saw how he saved Earth with his Matrix, at the personal sacrifice of his precious memories of who he was.

She saw the newest things that troubled him so; she saw how the Autobots were winning the task of bringing their planet back to life. Then the downfall, Megatron the leader of the Decepticons had three humans captive. These were not just any humans, it was clear they were special to the Autobot commander and his team.

Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots made the hardest choice he ever had to make. He sacrificed their home for the lives of their friends; he destroyed the only means they had to bring back Cybertron. She saw the looks on his team's faces, and then she saw how another team member had acted. They were second guessing their leader and prime, no wonder he was so upset and sobbing the way he was.

She saw his thoughts about wanting to step down from leadership, which he felt himself unable to lead anymore. She bristled at that, she had seen his memories of his past and present. She felt by what she had seen he was a fantastic leader; she would even go as far as to say. Optimus Prime was the last of a dying breed, someone who was a true leader someone who gave a damn.

"You are a true hero, the world needs you Optimus Prime do you hear me? And if I have to make you see that, then by damn I will; your team needs you and our planet need you." Claire said as her hand ran gently over his spark chamber.

She abruptly felt electric pulses run all through her body, as she suddenly was brought before an elderly bot with what looked like beard.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Alpha Trion; I am touched how passionate you have become to Optimus Prime in such a short amount of time." He told her.

Silence….

"He has a good heart; he carries a burden in his heart. He has so much pain; he blames himself for things that are in no way his fault." Claire answered. "I was so mean to him before; I said things that I shouldn't have all because I did not understand him and judged him like the Decepticons." Claire said tears hit her unexpectedly. "I was wrong to be so mean to him, and Eddy blinded him in his one eye." Claire said softly.

"You and Optimus Prime share so much Claire Middleton; you took up the mantle of leadership for your brothers, did you not?" Alpha Trion asked.

"Our parents died, I had no choice, if I didn't they would have been taken away from me and put in foster care." Claire said.

"You would be perfect for him, Claire Middleton; you will be his second half to bring him back to his Autobots." Alpha Trion said.

"Wait, what do you mean his other half, but I am human?" she said.

"That does not matter bonds form all the time, and his spark is lonely. He could form a bond with you; bring him back, Claire Middleton." Alpha Trion said. "Bring him back," he said as she was abruptly returned to where she had been.

Claire climbed out of Optimus' chest plates, as Optimus was sleeping much more contently now. Claire smiled, and walked up to his face, and snuggled down close to Optimus Prime's face pondering Alpha Trion's words.

Claire fell asleep, her one hand resting on the Prime's face.

**(Jasper Nevada)**

Wheeljack hadn't gotten too far, when the Jack Hammer had to be landed once more.

"Slag it, what is the problem now?" Wheeljack snarled as he guided the ship into a secured location so he could check it.

**(Megatron's fortress)**

Megatron tapped his claws against his throne, as the ground bridge flared to life. Shockwave walked out from the ground bridge, confidence radiated from the mech as he approached the throne.

"Lord Megatron, let me introduce you to the perfect weapon for hunting Autobots, particularly Optimus Prime…. Predaking." Shockwave remarked.

Megatron's optics widened as a colossal dragon was brought into the throne room, and a massive roar was heard. Megatron snarled, and rose to his pedes circling the beast.

"I want Optimus Prime alive not killed, do you understand me, Shockwave, and this creature better be able to do this without killing Optimus." Megatron ordered.

"It will be done, my Lord, if you wish him alive we will bring him in alive. I cannot guarantee he will not be harmed though, but I can guarantee him to be online though." Shockwave said.

"You see too it, he follows orders; I want Optimus Prime brought to me alive. I want him my prisoner not a corpse, do I make myself clear?" Megatron roared.

"Abundantly, master," Shockwave said bowing to Megatron.

"You will start tomorrow, Shockwave," Megatron said as Predaking roared at those words his tail swinging dangerously.

Shockwave nodded; as Predaking curled up in the corner his claws scrapped the floor as he did. Megatron watched Shockwave bow, and head over to get some energon for him; and his beast.

Starscream leaned in toward Megatron, it was clear the second in command did not like the beast either.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Optimus onlined with a jolt, and he groaned; which caused Claire to wake with start. She opened her eyes, and her hand moved toward his face.

"Shhh, it's okay; you're safe," Claire whispered, as she ran her hand over his face.

Optimus' optics misted once more, he was confused.

"Why are you being so nice to me, Claire?" he asked softly.

"Why shouldn't I be nice to you, I want to help you," she said.

Silence greeted her...

"B-Because I cannot do anything to please anyone anymore, m-my team does not like me anymore; I r-ruined our chances to go home. Now Megatron won, and my team does not need me, I am not worthy of being leader or prime." He said as energon finally fell once more. "I had tried to do the correct thing to save Earth; but I know my team was furious with Me." he said with a sigh. "All but Smokescreen, but even he will grow tired of my mistakes." Optimus said.

Claire felt her own tears in her eyes; she felt his pain so strongly. This being had lost his way, and he was so depressed and lost because of it.

"I am going to prove to you, that you are wanted, Optimus Prime," she urged, while his optics watched her.

"Why do you care about me?" he finally asked.

"Because we are the same in so many ways, you're trying to do the best for your species and family; so am I for my brothers." She said pausing.

"Our parents died, I had to take my brothers and run, I had a dead beat job. The only money I had to take care of them with was what our parents left us. I am not married so the government would take them away from me, and Stewy would not survive in those places. He is different; he sees things differently than others." She explained, as Optimus glanced over at the sleeping boys."He is special," she said.

"B-But did you ever destroy your home…" Optimus asked her.

"Does taking off count making it look like we just disappeared?" she asked.

Optimus glanced back at her; she had a sad expression on her face. She started to sing of all things once more, her hand running over his face.

"I break down, fear is sinking in. The cold comes, racing through my skin searching for a way to get to you through the storm you. Go, giving up your home. Go, leaving all you've known You are not alone With arms up, stretched into the sky With eyes like, echoes in the night Hiding from the hell that you've been through Silent one, you...Go, giving up your home Go, leaving all you've known. You are not alone Go, giving up your home Go, leaving all you've known You are not alone You go, giving up your home Go, leaving all you've known You Go, giving up your home Go, you are not alone You are not alone You are not alone You are not alone…"

Optimus could not help the sobs, which hit him with such a force. He tried to cover his optics, but she gently stopped him.

"There is no shame in crying, Optimus, it shows you have a heart," she said as he slowly moved his servo down.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"You are more special, and then you even realize, Optimus Prime," she said.

"Have you ever flown?" Stewy suddenly asked Optimus.

"I can't fly, I am a grounder," Optimus said.

Eddy and Stewy started to laugh at that, Claire smiled and she looked up at Optimus.

"They are good at tinkering, Optimus, I think they want to build you something with the wings from that dead Cybertronian." She said.

Optimus lowered his optics toward where Dreadwing laid offlined. He was so tired of death and everything that came with it. Why couldn't the war just be ended?

He sighed.

"Please do not disturb Dreadwing's body; I just do not wish to decimate his remains," Optimus said.

"It's alright Optimus; they won't do anything if you don't want them too." Claire said.

"Thank you, Claire," Optimus said as he rubbed his injured optic.

He sighed once more, as he felt her hands once more on his face.

"It will be alright, you'll see." she said as her hand slowly caressed his face. "I am here and I will help you, I give you my word." she said as he looked at her and nodded.


	8. Chapter 7 – Death of a Wrecker

Chapter 7 – Death of a Wrecker

**(Jasper Nevada – Megatron's fortress)**

Predaking snarled his tail thrashing in irritation, Knockout watched; he didn't like the overgrown Cybertronian lizard anymore than the others did.

"What's wrong with your slagging pet?" Knockout demanded.

Predaking slashed at Knockout scratching his finish.

"Hey, watch the paint!" Knockout yelled, while Megatron rolled his optics in annoyance.

"He smells an Autobot," Shockwave merely said.

"If it is Optimus pay heed to what I ordered, or I will offline you and that creature!" as he fingered his dark Star Saber.

"It is fortunate it is not Optimus Prime he smells, it is a Wrecker." Shockwave hissed.

"WHAT, I killed the Wrecker!" Starscream yelled.

"Apparently not, Starscream," Shockwave said with a laugh as he and Predaking left the fortress.

"I despise him," Starscream snarled.

Megatron merely ignored Starscream, it was better to do that in many cases.

**(Where the Jack Hammer was hidden)**

Wheeljack finally fixed the ship, while Fowler and June were inside the ship waiting for him. Wheeljack had sealed up everything, when he heard a sound and went to investigate it.

Wheeljack grabbed one of his bombs; he circled the area, and jumped Shockwave who was standing alone however Wheeljack was no fool he knew Shockwave was up to something.

The Wrecker flipped up into the air and brought his two blades out; and battled the one eyed Decepticon. Wheeljack growled, and threw a grenade at Shockwave who dodged the grenade just in time.

"Not too bright, are you Shockwave?" Wheeljack asked sarcastically.

"No, you're not, Wrecker," was all Shockwave said as a spiked tail shot out impaling Wheeljack.

Wheeljack groaned; as he tried to dislodge what was impaling him. Wheeljack opened his comms on his ship; he had to get the Jack Hammer out of there with the two humans.

:::….F-Fowler hit the autopilot I showed you, it will take you to Utah to the signal warn them Predaki….::::

"What did he say?" June asked. "You're leaving him?" June asked shocked.

"Hold on to something," Fowler ordered as he hit the button Wheeljack showed him just earlier in cases of an emergency. "He told me something happened to him; he sounded in pain." Fowler replied.

"What are you doing, who's that he mentioned?" June demanded as the Jack Hammer suddenly took off startling Shockwave as the ship took off.

"T-Till a-all are o-one….." Wheeljack slurred as he slowly offlined.

"Let's go back into the base, Predaking," Shockwave ordered.

Xxxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 8 – Small miracles

Chapter 8 – Small miracles

Optimus watched the two boys; they seemed exceptionally smart for their cycles. He glanced at Claire then, she smiled at him then.

"Yes, you look like you want to ask me something," Claire replied.

"I do, your brothers seem rather smart for their cycles," he noted.

She sighed then.

"Yes, they are; see awhile back something happened. They were hit with something some sort of red light, ever since then they've become smarter. They see things different, especially Stewy; but they seem to be good at solving problems. They are really good are building things, let me show you some of the things they made diagrams for," Claire said as she got up, and pulled out some files with pictures on them.

She handed them to Optimus, and he scanned the pages and his optics misted once more. He looked at Claire, as he suddenly realized what was drawn.

"Who made this particular diagram?" Optimus asked.

"Stewy did, why?" she asked.

"This diagram shows how to make another Omega Lock, and this diagram shows how to create new Omega Keys." Optimus replied tears falling once more.

Pausing he continued with his explanation of how the diagrams were of great importance.

"These formulas are for making a Synthetic Energon, in other words with it all these things we could save Cybertron." Optimus replied.

Optimus came upon another diagram, he studied it thoughtfully.

"By the Allspark, this is a diagram how to build and forge a system for cleaning toxic chemicals on Cybertron. And this one, shows how to use the Allspark for bringing back offline Cybertronians, this is incredible all of this." Optimus whispered his optics heading toward Dreadwing's body.

"I am glad we did not use his body," Optimus said then.

"Okay," she said.

Claire stared at the diagrams, and then stared at her brothers.

"How is this possible?" she asked in a bewildered tone of voice.

"I believe the red light that hit your brothers, which it rebounded from somewhere in space when it left my one warrior's mind. And, it hit your two siblings instead, and it gave them knowledge of from my world." Optimus explained.

"So, it gave them vast intelligence, and didn't hurt them, right?" she asked.

"No, I do not believe it hurt them, Claire, it just gave them a vast intelligence is all; along with Stewy's creative way he looks at things." Optimus said.

Stewy and Eddy walked up, and they glanced at Optimus.

"We are smart like you?" they asked.

"It would seem smarter, little ones," Optimus replied.

"Wow," they said together.

"We won't take his wings, Optimus," Eddy said.

Silence…

"Thank you, boys," Optimus said.

"Let's go get some more energon for you," Eddy said.

Optimus smiled, and nodded.

**15 minutes later…**

Stewy and Eddy came running up, from where the energon had been stored at.

"Optimus, a ship landed near the back entrance of the cave," Eddy and Stewy replied in a nervous tone.

Optimus slipped easily into leader mode and protective mode now, because he needed to protect his new friends. He grabbed his Star Saber, and looked at the two boys.

"Show me," he replied firmly.

They nodded, and showed him exactly where it was, Optimus frowned when he saw the ship was Wheeljack's.

"That is the Jack Hammer; it belongs to a Wrecker, named Wheeljack." He stated.

Optimus scanned the ship, and what he found startled him Agent Fowler and June Darby were inside the ship. He also found in his scans his servo, and The Forge of Solus Prime.

"It is safe I scanned the ship, I know those inside of the ship." Optimus said going over to the ship.

He knocked on the ship, and decided to let them know it was him.

"Agent Fowler, June Darby, it is I Optimus Prime," he replied as the door opened and out walked the two humans.

"Prime…?" Fowler asked.

"Affirmative, Agent Fowler, where is Wheeljack?" he asked.

"Something called Predaking killed him; he had showed me how to start the auto pilot but I am afraid I don't know anything else about it." Fowler said.

"Predaking, the leader of the Predacons," Optimus did not sound happy, he sounded disturbed frightened even.

Optimus turned toward Claire, she looked at him.

"Get your brothers, their files all of them; we will take the energon; and anything else you need of value or importance. You three are coming and staying with me, I will fly the ship we are looking for my team. I will grab Dreadwing's body as well for reactivation; we will need all the help we can get." Optimus ordered.

"Prime, they are not part of this….." Fowler started to say, until Optimus shot him a frown.

"They are mine now, they go with me end of discussion, Fowler," Optimus said going into the Jack Hammer and started to fix his servo.

When he reemerged from the ship, he had both his servos. He watched as Stewy, Eddy, Fowler and June carried some energon into the ship. Optimus smiled when he saw Claire with the files and several duffle bags. She smiled, when she saw his now attached servo.

"You look much better now, Optimus," she said as he smiled down at her.

"Thank you, I will get Dreadwing, please all of you get into the Jack Hammer." Optimus said as they all scrambled into the ship.

Fowler and June stared at the ship; the ship looked much bigger now.

"How…?" June whispered.

"Prime obviously, but not sure how he did it…?" Fowler remarked.

Optimus picked up Dreadwing, and carried him into the Jack Hammer. He laid him down in a cargo hold, and then he walked over to the controls locked the door.

"How did you do this?" Fowler asked.

"By using The Forge, we will need much more room for Team Prime, we must find them for if we do not I do not wish to learn what Predaking would do to them or the children with them." Optimus said as June put a hand over her mouth.

"We will find them, June, do not worry," Optimus vowed, as Claire smiled, and held June hand.

"Optimus is a bot of his word, he is a good soul." Claire said, as she glanced over at Optimus her eyes beaming with pride for him and something else June picked up really quick.

_Claire cared for Optimus Prime very much._


	10. Chapter 9 Bonding finally

Chapter 9 Bonding finally

Optimus flew the Jack Hammer, while Claire climbed onto his side. Optimus glanced over at Claire, his spark racing while he watched her. He felt an odd racing of his emotions, when he was around this human. He liked how he felt, when she was near him. And suddenly, the idea of having her be 'His' did not seem so off the wall or illogical. He was lonely, and he was so tired of being alone; she pleased him. It wasn't so horrible to want something for himself, was it? Of course, it wasn't; he'd done without all his slagging cycles as leader and prime. He wanted Claire, and by Primus he would keep her, if he so chose to do so. Of course, there was the problem of would she truly want him. He of course was not made of flesh and blood; would she even want him considering how she treated him when they first met he still had to wonder.

She moved closer toward his face, her tiny hands ran over his face; while she kissed his cheek once more.

"Thank you, Optimus," she whispered.

"For what…?" he asked.

"For coming into our life," she said softly.

June smiled; she could see Optimus and Claire was fast becoming an item. Agent Fowler took his jacket off, and draped it over June's shoulders.

"Better…?" he asked.

"Yes much, thank you," she said snuggling closer against Agent Fowler who wrapped an arm around her.

"It would seem Optimus and Claire are becoming more then friends," Fowler replied.

"Yes, so it would seem," she said with a sad smile.

Stewy and Eddy watched their sister and Optimus, Stewy grinned, he thought it was cool his sister had the hots for alien being. He looked over at his brother; he still didn't look like he wanted Optimus with their sister yet.

"So, is there really dragon loose on our planet?" Stewy asked.

Optimus scanned The Internet, to make sure he answered Stewy's question correctly.

"It is a Cybertronian version of a dragon, but that does not make him any less deadly." Optimus explained.

"Shockwave is undoubtedly using him to hunt myself and the other Autobots," Optimus replied.

Claire tensed at the mention of anything hunting him, he glanced over at her.

"Are you alright?" Optimus asked Claire.

"Yes, I just don't like the thought of anything or anyone hunting you." She stated, as Optimus smiled sadly at her.

Silence at first, and then Optimus coughed slightly. He looked like he was debating on what he was about to say.

"Optimus…?"

Optimus peered over at her then, his optics brighter than ever.

"Claire, I would like to ask you something, and you may think about your answer; because what I wish to ask is important to me." He said as Stewy smirked and watched everything without missing a beat.

"Okay, ask away," she said.

"Yes, very well," he said pausing. "Claire, I have been alone for many vorns, and I do not wish to be alone any longer. I know I am not human, but I would protect you; and take care of you and your brothers. I wish to engage in a relationship with you, I really do wish to be with you, Claire," Optimus said.

Optimus had been so preoccupied with his words; he hadn't realized she had climbed closer to his lips. He felt her lips touch his, and shock raced through his body.

"I would love to explore a relationship with you," Claire said shocking the prime.

"Y-You would, honestly?" he asked.

She smirked, and kissed him once more, causing every single circuit in the prime's body to light up.

"Thank you, Claire," he said, as he gently touched her face with his finger.

"Anytime, my bot," she replied, curling up near his face making Optimus purr loudly.

"Is he purring?" Fowler asked shocked never seeing this side of Optimus before.

"He sounds like a big cat," Stewy giggled.

Eddy was silent, and crossed his arms over his chest suddenly angry. Optimus called the two boys over, he looked serious then.

"Eddy, Stewy, and may I have your permission to engage in a relationship with your sister?" he asked.

Stewy broke out into a pleased smile, Eddy however did not.

"I doubt it will last," Eddy said snidely as Optimus frowned.

The youngling seemed to be friendly before in the cave; but now he seemed to be harsh once more.

"Eddy, why are you being so cruel to him for...?" Claire asked.

"Well for one thing you just met him like a while ago; don't you think it's like way too soon and he isn't even human, Claire." Eddy said as Optimus' spark sank as he nodded.

"Very well, Eddy; I will not engage in a relationship with her, if that is what you wish." Optimus said as Claire looked at Optimus.

"Optimus," Claire said.

He shook his head then, and just looked sad.

"I have been alone for so many vorns; I just thought maybe I could be happy finally. I do not believe I was meant for such a thing." Optimus said sadly.

Claire bristled, and she looked at Eddy.

"Edward James Middleton, do not presume to think you can tell me who to spend the rest of my life with. I care about Optimus I spent all that time repairing him and taking care of him; I do not believe you have the right to be so judgmental of us. You will not be split up we are here in this spaceship; and no one will take you two away from us do you understand me?" Claire said.

"Yes Claire, I am sorry; I am sorry Optimus I was wrong I was scared please forgive me." Eddy said as Optimus nodded and Claire had to admit Optimus was the greatest.

"Okay, of course, you have our permission now, Optimus," Eddy said with a smile crossing his face now.

"You're a super cool boyfriend for her," Stewy said.

"That was extremely thoughtful of him," Fowler whispered to June.

"He is like that, he is one of a kind," June said as she snuggled closer into Fowler.

"Yes, that he is," Fowler replied as he wondered just how they would find the others and stay one step ahead of Megatron.


	11. Chapter 10 – Treachery

Chapter 10 – Treachery

**(Megatron's fortress – in Jasper Nevada)**

Shockwave looked at his pet, and glanced at Megatron.

:::…. We shall dispose of not just Optimus Prime, but Megatron and everyone who stands in our way. We will rule this planet not Megatron….::::

Predaking roared in agreement, while Soundwave watched and moved toward Megatron in a protective stance.

:::… Shockwave is traitor….:::::

::::…. Are you sure….::::

Soundwave nodded.

:::…. What do you suggest…::::

:::…. You won't like it…:::::

Megatron rolled his optics then.

:::… Say it….:::::

:::… End war, team with Optimus Prime only way to destroy Predaking…::::

::::….. If he even would believe me, I destroyed his base, and tried to take over his precious pet's planet…::::

:::…. You were once close as brothers, if you try to show you can change, peace might be achieved…:::

Megatron sighed.

::::…. Very well….::::

Soundwave nodded.

"Shockwave, you and your beast are to…" Megatron started to say.

Shockwave turned toward Megatron, his single optic burning brightly.

"Did I fail to mention, Megatron, there is more than just one Predaking; I designed clones of him and soon YOU shall bow to my will," Shockwave remarked as Megatron growled angrily.

"You insolent fool, how dare you!" roared Megatron.

"Oh I dare, and you are obsolete," Shockwave snarled as he raised his cannon at Megatron.


	12. Chapter 11 – Alliances formed

Chapter 11 – Alliances formed

Megatron had been prepared for this, after Soundwave had alerted him to Shockwave's treacherous actions. He had sent a private comms to his men, and Soundwave activated the ground bridge. Megatron using brutal skills as a gladiator charged Shockwave; he gave a mighty roar sending his fist into Shockwave sending him into the ground bridge. His Vehicons and Insecticons managed to knock the Predaking into the ground bridge, but not before Predaking impaled several Vehicons and Insecticons mortally wounding. He also managed to injure Megatron's intact servo, which Knockout quickly saw too.

"Decepticons, we will ground bridge to the Nemesis, and then we are finding Optimus, and ending this war we will need his help to defeat Shockwave and Predaking and those clones." Megatron remarked.

"Master, are we even sure he will trust us?" Starscream asked.

Megatron turned toward Starscream, his expression pained and grim.

"I do not know, but we've got to try, we are at odds and look what happened. Perhaps if we are together as one, we can finally get things done right," he said.

"What about this planet?" Knockout asked.

"I want nothing more on this planet, but to stay online, now head for the Nemesis, that's an order," Megatron growled.

Soundwave locked on and sent the ground bridge to the warship, everyone headed there without a second thought. Megatron had Soundwave locked on to the Jack Hammer's position seeing how Shockwave had said it took off without Wheeljack. Megatron had Wheeljack's body brought onboard the ship, he wasn't sure why he had it done, he just did.

"Lord Megatron, we have a lock on the ship, and its coordinates." One of the Vehicons replied.

"Good, set course for its location, we will intercept it. And perhaps, we will learn if they know where Optimus is," Megatron said as Knockout walked up to him.

"Sir, come to the medical bay, so I have stop that bleeding for you," Knockout said.

He nodded.

"Alert me, when you find the ship," Megatron ordered.

Megatron hoped he could reach Optimus, and he prayed he could reason with him. He had done some despicable things in the past, things he was not proud of he hoped Optimus could forgive him.

**(With Shockwave and Predaking)**

Shockwave roared in anger, until he found the stasis pod which was found in the ruins of the Autobot base. He needed an ally, and he came to suddenly realize it would be better to have this Con on his side than against it.

He quickly freed the Con and was suddenly addressed by the one rogue Con he had found inside the ruined Autobot base.

"Shockwave, what a pleasure it is to see you again," Airachnaid remarked coming out of the shadows. "I must say thank you for releasing me from that stasis pod," she remarked.

Shockwave nodded.

"Pledge your loyalty to me, and I will see to it you are rewarded handsomely," he said as she glanced over at Predaking.

"Deal," she said extending her one servo to him, as he accepted it without haste.

"So, who else is on the team, and who are we killing?" she asked.

"We are killing Optimus Prime and Megatron, and the rest of the Autobots and Decepticons who stand in our way of conquering this whole universe," he said as the spider femme laughed and Predaking roared.

"Perfect," she snarled. "But Arcee is mine," she snarled.

"So be it," Shockwave answered as they turned and headed to their lair for the clones and for a power play to end all power plays.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Fowler glanced at June, and the two kids, they were sound asleep. He noticed Claire was asleep too; Optimus had covered her up leaving her close to him.

Fowler walked up closer toward Optimus, so he could talk to him about what was going on. Optimus glanced over at Fowler, and nodded to his friend.

"I am happy for you, Optimus," Fowler replied.

"Thank you, Agent Fowler," he said.

"You okay, Prime?" Fowler asked.

Optimus' optics dimmed, and then brightened.

"I-I wasn't before, I was injured badly, and my confidence was not very high either," he remarked.

Fowler gave him a questionable look; he didn't understand why his confidence would be knocked down for?

"Prime, why would you of all Autobots be feeling that way?" Fowler asked.

Optimus sighed then.

"I had to destroy the Omega lock; it destroyed our chances of ever rebuilding Cybertron. Well, we thought it did, but now there is a chance we can still revive our home planet. Thanks to Claire's brothers, she is also the reason my confidence soared. I was scared she would not want me, but she does wish to be with me." Optimus said.

He paused, and then spoke once more.

"I had to give up so much, because of this war. All I ever wanted was to find my old friend Megatron back, we were once close as brothers, but I guess it was never meant to be." Optimus replied. "I-I just wished so hard, that someday he would change, that is all I ever wanted." Optimus replied.

Fowler had never seen this side of Optimus Prime before; he had seen many sides of the bot, but just not this side before.

"Maybe someday he might come to his senses, Prime; but at least you have found a female to share things with now," Fowler replied with a smile.

Optimus glanced at Claire sleeping soundly, and his smile appeared once more. A sweet loving expression crossed over the prime's face, while he watched her. He let his finger move gently over her body, he caressed her face; while his smile broadened.

"She pleases me; she gave me back my fight. Do you have any idea, Agent Fowler, how badly I lost my confidence?" he asked.

Fowler glanced at Claire, and then back up at Optimus.

"No, tell me," he answered.

"I wanted to step down as leader and prime, I felt like I did nothing right after; that I let everyone down," Optimus said softly.

Fowler saw tears rolling down the prime's face; this was a side he never ever saw before. Optimus wiped the tears away, and then glanced at Fowler smiled sadly.

"As leader and prime, I never showed my emotions too much; I was always stoic and emotionless," he said turning to look at Claire once more.

"That is, until I met Claire; she taught me it was okay to show my feelings. I-I had cut my own servo off, because I was trying to fool Megatron, I knew he would go into the base. I was severely injured though, when a part of the equipment sharpened part impaled itself in my side." He explained.

"Prime, you know some human males of my species think it isn't manly to cry, but sometimes it's good to let things out." Fowler said as Optimus smiled at him.

"Sometimes it takes a real man to allow their true emotions to come out." Fowler said.

"Thank you, Agent Fowler," Optimus said.

"Anytime prime, anytime," Fowler said as suddenly something shot at the Jack Hammer.

"Someone is shooting at us, hold on I am going to land this thing and keep the ship hidden. While I take care of whoever is firing at us, you need to watch over the others for me while I handle this." Optimus said as he landed the Jack Hammer.

Optimus grabbed his Star Saber, and left the ship his senses on high alert. He looked around, and turned hearing a sound. He dodged just in time, as Predaking's tail came swinging around ready to impale itself in Optimus. Optimus landed on his side, but was on his pedes again, sending his own attack at the giant dragon.

Predaking's optics lit up, and focused as lasers shot out of the optics. Optimus repelled the lasers easily, but being so focused on Predaking he didn't see that Airachnaid was sneaking up. She shot webbing around his legs, causing him to lose his balance. He collapsed onto the ground in serious trouble, as Predaking approached swinging his tail dangerously close to Optimus.

"Open him up, Predaking," ordered Airachnaid as the beast snarled and got ready to slice open Optimus.

When suddenly, gunfire erupted all around Airachnaid; making her hiss and snarl. She transformed taking to the sky, when suddenly streaking through the air was Starscream firing at Airachnaid. Optimus was too busy trying to keep himself online, and away from Predaking.

Predaking's claws stabbed into Optimus' hand, causing energon to gush out.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" ordered a very familiar voice.

Shocked, Optimus glanced up to find Megatron standing there with his dark Star Saber in hand; he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Megatron had protected him, but why?


	13. Chapter 12 – Old friends once more

Chapter 12 – Old friends once more

Megatron sent a vicious attack with his dark Star Saber, Optimus cut his way from the webbing around his legs, and then was up having Megatron's back. Megatron realized this was not the real Predaking, but a clone that Shockwave had mentioned. Megatron snarled, and sent a crippling upper cut to the beast.

"Get what you need from that ship, you were using and come with me back to the Nemesis, Optimus we have much to discuss." Megatron ordered as Optimus stood still.

Megatron stopped, and looked at Optimus, and he sighed,

"This is not a trick, Optimus; I have had time to reconsider how utterly stupid this war has been. I forced you to take our one hope of ever having out home back. We should work together for the good of all Cybertron, like it was in the old days, Orion." Megatron said.

Optimus looked at the Jack Hammer, and sighed,

"I have humans with me, one of which is more than a friend to me; and we might still be able to bring our home back." Optimus said shocking Megatron.

"Are you sure?" Megatron asked as the dragon started to online, until Optimus killed it with his Star Saber,

"Yes," Optimus said.

Megatron glanced at the offline dragon, and narrowed his optics.

"This was not Predaking, it's a clone of many, and before our home can be reborn we must destroy Shockwave, Airachnaid, Predaking and the clones." Megatron replied.

"We should take the Jack Hammer with us," Optimus replied.

"Very well, we shall," Megatron replied.

Meanwhile inside the Jack Hammer, the humans had seen everything Megatron coming to save Optimus.

"Why would he save Optimus?" June asked.

"Maybe he is gonna be nice now," Stewy said with a shrug.

Optimus came into the Jack Hammer, his Star Saber in its holder.

"Optimus, what is happening?" Fowler asked.

"We are going to the Nemesis; Megatron has decided to end the war. However we still need to find the others; before Shockwave and Predaking do and his clones." Optimus said.

"We will be safer in the sky in Megatron's warship, they will take the Jack Hammer to the warship," Optimus said, as Megatron walked inside the ship.

"We must leave this area, Optimus, the sooner we are all up in the Nemesis; the better we will be especially the humans." Megatron replied.

"Very well, Dreadwing's body is in the cargo hood of the ship, we can bring back our offlined warriors." Optimus said.

"Even those that were mistakenly turned into zombies?" Starscream asked timidly.

"I believe so, I will explain once we are on the warship," Optimus said as Megatron nodded.

Optimus leaned down handing Megatron Fowler and June. Megatron reached for both humans, and gently held them.

"It's nice to see you've changed," Fowler said.

Megatron nodded; fearful he would drop the humans.

:::…. Soundwave, please send a bridge to this location, and send some Vehicons to transport a ship please….:::::

"Is Airachnaid dispatched?" Megatron asked Starscream.

"She managed to get away from me, that miserable, wretch," Starscream growled.

Optimus leaned down, picking up first the boys; and then his little female. Claire held onto the duffle bag, which contained the files that her brothers made. Optimus leaned in mimicking the kiss she gave him.

"It will be alright, Claire." He said as Megatron smiled.

The Vehicons grabbed the Jack Hammer, and heading into the ground bridge; while the others followed.

"Optimus, I am truly sorry about your base, I was wrong desperately sorry for everything I have done to you all these years." Megatron said.

"I have prayed to Primus to finally hear you say those words, Megatron," Optimus replied as they disappeared into the ground bridge.

"It just took too long for me to see the wrong I had caused; please forgive me dear friend," Megatron replied.

"I believe that can be arranged, Megatron," Optimus replied once they were on board the Nemesis.

Starscream walked up to Optimus, his helm slightly bowed as well.

"I need to be able to try to help Skyquake; if what Optimus says is true then perhaps I can do this for Dreadwing before he is onlined as well. What do you think, Optimus?" Starscream asked as the prime smiled.

"I believe we could try it, Starscream, that would indeed make amends to Dreadwing I believe," Optimus said as Starscream extended his servo toward Optimus.

"Thank you, Optimus Prime," Starscream replied with a genuine smile not a put on one, but an honest to goodness real smile.


	14. Chapter 13 – Finding the team

Chapter 13 – Finding the team

**(On the Nemesis)**

Megatron had the humans find quarters, that they wished to share. Claire shared quarters with Optimus, and the boys; while Fowler and June also shared the room until proper ones could be made.

Megatron and Optimus were talking in the main room on the ship; while Optimus showed him the files the kids had drawn. Optimus explained about how the children got the knowledge in the first place.

"This is amazing, Optimus; we can have our home rebuilt and your humans can live there with us as well." Megatron replied.

Optimus smiled sadly, he wanted Claire to be like him so badly.

"We will find a way, dear friend," Megatron said as he put a clawed hand on Optimus' shoulder armor.

Optimus smiled sadly then, he wanted Claire so badly someone to call his own. He didn't care she was human, but he wanted to be able to sparkmerge with her. Sparkmerges were a special bond shared between sparkmates. He wanted to badly to the point his own spark begged for it. Megatron walked over to where he had something special stashed away, he smirked being leader had its perks. He reached for something, and then walked back toward Optimus.

"I had held onto this for an important time, I believe this is such a time." He said handing Optimus something.

Optimus opened his hand, while Megatron placed a piece of the Allspark onto his friend's hand.

"A piece of the Allspark," Optimus stated.

"Yes, I was saving it for an important situation; I deem it that time now for you and your human. I am sure between Knockout and Ratchet, and using your nanites the human could be made into a Cybertronian." Megatron said with a fanged smile.

Optimus didn't know just what to say to Megatron; he was shocked at the turn around in his old friend. The only thing he could think of was just to pull Megatron in an embrace.

"Thank you, dear friend, thank you," Optimus replied as they embraced tightly.

"This means more to me, then you will ever hope to know." Optimus said.

"Tell her Optimus, let her know….." Megatron started to say, until Soundwave walked up with Fowler on his shoulder.

"Agent Fowler, What is wrong?" Optimus asked as Fowler held up his walkie talkie.

"Those dragons are wrecking havoc everywhere, and General Bryce is blaming all Cybertronians and myself. Prime, they have a shoot to kill order on all Cybertronians, and an arrest order for me and all humans with Cybertronians. Looks like we have to stay with you, as long as you don't mind?" Fowler said.

"I was planning on it, Agent Fowler, I had a feeling this might happen after Megatron explained everything to me." Optimus said.

"Prime, there is more, Soundwave has been scanning things, he showed me the wreckage of the families who have been hit first." Agent Fowler said sadly. "It's not good…." Was all he said.

Optimus understood the children lost their families.

"We have to find my team and the children, it is our top priority." Optimus said as Soundwave showed several blinking areas.

"He has located several of your team, Optimus; we will make better time if we ground bridge to each place." Megatron said.

"Very well, let's go quickly." Optimus replied.

**(Where Bumblebee and Raf are)**

Bumblebee was in recharge, Raf was awake but in tears, he knew something was wrong deep down in his heart he knew it.

Bumblebee jolted online, his charge was crying a lot lately. He wasn't sure what to do to make him feel better; he beeped suddenly trying to make Raf feel better.

"I will be okay, Bee," Raf fibbed trying to make Bee feel better.

The two were suddenly startled when a ground bridge flared to life, and out of the ground bridge walked Optimus Prime and Megatron, together?

Bumblebee not sure of what was happening charged toward his leader. He transformed his gun charged, and pointed at Megatron beeping urgently.

"Bumblebee put your weapons down, he is with me, and he is not a danger. We have ended the war, how Shockwave, Airachnaid, Predaking and his clones are loose and we have another problem as well to deal with." Optimus said as Raf continued to cry.

"I already know, they are gone my family I feel it in my heart already," Raf cried.

Optimus approached his scout and his charge, Bumblebee out his gun away and put Raf in Optimus' palm.

"I am so sorry, Raf," Optimus whispered as the distraught boy just cried harder.

"Optimus, we must hurry," Megatron said firmly.

Optimus nodded, as Bumblebee was handed back his charge; and he finally followed his leader and Megatron back into the ground bridge.

The next two they found were Smokescreen and Ratchet, somehow the doc bot and rookie found one another.

Ratchet was not sure what to make of seeing Optimus with Megatron; but when Optimus explained everything to Ratchet the prospect of their home planet being spared once more was just too overwhelming for the medic. So he followed them back to ground bridge, once back on the Nemesis they were told everything about the military and the children's families. They were told about Claire and her brothers, and shown the files the kids had made, Ratchet to say the least was shocked about everything.

Megatron had given Smokescreen back his signature weapon, and the weapon Bumblebee had.

"Wow, so the war is really over now," Smokescreen replied.

"For us yes," Megatron said.

"But we still must destroy the ones responsible for the chaos now," Optimus said as Ratchet, Smokescreen and Bee shook servos with the rest of the Decepticons as a sign of trust.

Knockout and Ratchet got to work with coming up with ideas for changing Claire after things settled down.

Raf helped Starscream figure out where the shadowzone was, so he could free Skyquake of his zombie state; and then be brought back online after.

"It is the least I can do for Dreadwing; it will be a dawn of a new age. They both need to be a part of it; I am just sorry I did not do this a long time ago." Starscream said.

Raf just smiled at Starscream, and then pointed to the area on his map.

"That's it," he said.

"Are you sure, Starscream?" Raf asked.

"Yes, it is the place," Starscream replied.

"Okay, let's go," Raf said as Starscream nodded.

The Nemesis had several ground bridges go at the same time, Optimus and Ratchet went to get Arcee and Jack, Smokescreen and Bee went to Bulkhead and Miko; while Starscream and Raf went to get Skyquake.

Starscream and Raf actually had better luck right off the bat. Starscream stunned zombie Skyquake and then removed the dark energon shard.

"Okay, now he is just offlined Skyquake without being zombie Skyquake. Let's call for a ground bridge, and the Vehicons to carry him back to the Nemesis." Starscream said transforming when the ground bridge appeared.

**(Where Arcee and Jack were)**

Arcee was in fierce combat with Airachnaid, while Jack was trapped in webbing held above ground while a clone of Predaking watched narrowing its eyes and snarling.

When suddenly out of the ground bridge ran a furious Optimus and Ratchet; Optimus flipped into the air sending a nasty attack from his Star Saber to the clone.

Optimus destroyed the clone, while he and Ratchet watched Arcee finally do what she wanted to do to her enemy for so long.

"This is for Tailgate, and this is for hurting Jack and June, and this is just because….." Arcee hissed as she terminated her foe once and for all.

Arcee walked up to Optimus, Ratchet had freed Jack of the webbing. Optimus explained to Arcee the war was over, Megatron had completely changed. She was leery at first, but after she saw for her own 2 optics; the changes in the warlord she accepted it.

She was told about the families of the other children, about Claire and her brothers, and the fact her charge and his mother could live on Cybertron too. She was so happy, but also sad for Raf and Miko's families.

She turned to her leader and dear friend, she smiled; she was happy he found someone. He deserved to be happy.

Arcee found she liked Claire, she held a warrior's heart; and she understood why Optimus cared about her.

It wasn't long before the others were found as well, Miko and Bulkhead were onboard the Nemesis; and when Miko learned what happened to her family she all but passed out from stress and pain of losing her family.

Arcee learned that Starscream had Cliffjumper's remains together, and that he would be brought back online as well. She had thought many things about Starscream, changing and trying to make amends wasn't one of them.

She walked up toward Starscream, who stood by his window overlooking the stars. She coughed, and he jumped looking at her as she approached him.

"Thank you for what you did, Starscream," she replied extending her servo to him.

He nodded, and accepted it.

"It is the least I can do, and I am sorry for any pain I caused you, Arcee,"

She nodded.

"We will start fresh now, as friends," she said shocking Starscream who was glad to finally put things in the past and start over.

Optimus walked into his quarters, Claire was watching the night sky. She turned to see Optimus walking toward her; he sat in a chair holding out his hand for her to climb on.

"Claire, if you had the chance to be like me, would you want to be changed?" he asked.

She moved closer to his face, her hands caressing him making him purr, and rumble in his engines.

"Yes," was all she said as Optimus' fans kicked on, while tears flowed down his face. "Yes, I want to be with you forever, Optimus," she whispered as she kissed his lips, making him purr louder.

"Awwwwwww, look Eddy they look so happy, our sister is in love with an alien, how cool is that!" Stewy said.

"I think that blue bot is hot," Eddy said suddenly.

"EDDY….!" Claire exclaimed shocked.

"What, just saying, Claire," Eddy chuckled. "You have a bot, so why can't I?" Eddy said with a chuckle. "Gotcha sis," Eddy said.

Stewy climbed up onto Optimus.

"Hey Optimus, Will Claire and you have any kids, how do you guys make kids anyway?" Stewy asked as Optimus and Claire both became flustered.

"Dear..?" she said to Optimus.

Optimus gently put Claire and Stewy down on the floor; and then he rose to his feet, and hurried toward the door.

"I believe Megatron is calling for me, I shall return in a bit my dear…."He said banging into the door on his way out."Excuse me….."

"Coward….." she giggled.

"Indeed," he chuckled.

Claire merely smirked, she was starting to have strong feelings for Optimus Prime; and she didn't care who knew it.


	15. Chapter 14 – The battle of a lifetime

Chapter 14 – The battle of a lifetime

**(Several weeks had passed)**

Things were settling down onboard the Nemesis, Optimus and Megatron had taken out most of the clones that were on the loose. They had to find and destroy Shockwave and Predaking; they had learned a lot of military officers had been killed trying to take out Predaking and Shockwave. This had saddened Optimus, regardless of the face they were not wanted on Earth; he hated any loss of life.

Claire had tried to ease Optimus' sadness several times, and one particular evening; she tried a different tactic to do so. Eddy and Stewy were off with Raf, Miko and Jack somewhere on the ship; so they were alone in their quarters. Optimus lay on his back, while Claire was stretched out near his face.

"You know, you have such a good soul, Optimus; I am so glad you came into my life." She said, while her hand tenderly slid over his face making him purr.

"I like when you purr," she said with a smile.

"Then keep doing that, and I shall purr louder," he replied with a slight chuckle.

There was a silence, and then he spoke once more.

"It is I who is the lucky one, Claire; you have made my spark rather happy and content." He said as she grinned.

"Little ole me, really?" she purred as she kissed his lips making him growl deep in his engines; but then turn to a loud purr.

She caressed his face gently, while he felt his circuit's race; oh how he couldn't wait until she was like him. He wanted so badly to sparkmerge with her, she was his and age old protective urge was there. She belonged to him and him alone. Optimus was not a normally greedy mech, but he had desired a love for so long. He was lonely, and being lonely it hurt for so long; he wanted someone beside him to call his.

"Mine," he growled as she smiled and continued to kiss him.

Optimus felt his chest plates shifting and opening up; Claire smirked and glanced down into his chest cavity.

"Hmmm, what do we have here?" she asked slipping down into his chest cavity.

"Oh Primus," he whispered.

"Honestly Optimus, Primus can't help you," she snarked from inside his chest cavity.

"Indeed, I am starting to see that, Claire," he said as his voice became husky.

Claire moved to his spark chamber, bent down running her hands over the chamber. She smiled, as she heard the rumblings deep within his engines. He was enjoying this, and she was glad he was. She saw his spark glow brighter, and several tendrils broke apart swirling around her body; while one of them made its way into her chest. She gasped, as she felt it wrapping around her heart sealing their bond forever. Optimus started to groan, his body arching off the berth; while his hands gripped the sides of the berth.

"Claire…" he whispered over and over again; while she too was overpowered with such emotions and feelings.

She felt everything from Optimus, his hopes, dream, desires, his pain; nothing was left out. The Autobot leader couldn't hide anything his every desire, emotion came up; his body was wracked with love so strong it overwhelmed him. Claire was no less affected; she had tears in her eyes as she saw everything and felt everything from him.

"Claire…. I love you," Optimus said softly, "Primus, Please Claire do not leave me ever, please," he begged.

"Never Optimus, I love you," she replied as if lightning hit them, both their bodies jolted as both felt their love hitting them at the same time.

Optimus brought a shaky hand into his chest to retrieve his mate; he gently laid her by his face. She snuggled close, while he purred in contentment. He was so happy at last, his spark was soaring he had everything he had ever wanted now.

Optimus was recharging on his berth, Claire was sleeping near his face. The Autobot commander was more than content, he purred loudly in his recharge. He was finally happy; he had a mate of his very own.

His spark had buried itself deep inside of Claire's chest, wrapping around her heart, and making her his. His whole body sang with love, and happiness, he was not going to let anything or anyone come between that happiness not ever.

Xxxxxxxx

**(Several weeks later…..)**

Megatron, Optimus, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Arcee went after Shockwave and Predaking, the battle becoming heated. Megatron and Optimus tag teamed Predaking; they took him down after a long exhausting battle, but not without a price. Optimus had been gravely wounded, his body greatly damaged; while Megatron battled Shockwave.

"Your beast hurt Optimus greatly, however you are going to be more than just greatly injured you traitor!" Megatron roared.

Megatron had once been a Kaon gladiator; he was a brutal warrior and still was. He pummeled Shockwave sending fist after fist into Shockwave's body. Shockwave's armor being ripped from his body, Megatron's sword went into his only single optic tearing the optic apart. Megatron did not stop there; he rammed his fist into his chest, then into his abdomen. Megatron snarled, and then wrapped his servos around Shockwave head tearing his head off.

Arcee and Bulkhead stared in disbelief, as Megatron slammed his fist into Shockwave chest ripping out his spark chamber.

"Now, it's over!" he snarled.

Megatron turned toward his brother, the prime bleeding energon badly, places on his body where the armor was completely destroyed.

Optimus groaned in pain, while Arcee and Bee stayed by his side.

"C-Claire," Optimus whispered in pain.

"Soundwave, send the ground bridge, immediately my brother is gravely injured." Megatron said as he bent over, and then picked up his brother carrying him himself into the ground bridge.

**(The Nemesis)**

Megatron came through carrying a severely injured Optimus, Claire gasped, her hand going over her mouth.

"Optimus, no….!" she cried.

Megatron took Optimus back into the medical bay, lying him down on a medical berth. He let Ratchet and Knockout get to work, as quickly as possible to save his brother's life.

Megatron saw Claire standing there with tears rolling down her face. Megatron had to look closer, and scan her because her tears were not human tears; but energon tears?

Megatron knelt by Claire, picking her up in his clawed hand.

"I can't lose him, Megatron, not now, not ever," She cried.

"Shhh, you will not lose him," Megatron replied as he turned his helm toward where Optimus lay in induced medical stasis praying he was right. "He is strong, you shall see." Megatron said.

Claire glanced back her heart, it pounded in her chest. Her eyes narrowed, as she made up her mind.

"The shard, the Allspark shard will help his spark, is that correct?" she asked.

"Yes, but that was for you," Megatron replied.

"What good would that do if he is dead, give it to Ratchet to use please, Megatron," she begged.

Megatron was struck silent, here was this human femme putting Optimus first before herself; no wonder Optimus fell in love with her.

"Very well, come on," Megatron said as went back toward Ratchet giving him the shard.

"I thought this was for…." Ratchet started to say.

"Please save him, we can think of something later for me; but I need him alive please Ratchet," Claire begged.

"Very well," Ratchet said taking the shard; as Megatron took Claire out of the medical bay.

Megatron sat her with Agent Fowler, the kids, June and her brothers. Stewy and Eddy sat by her, their expressions sad but firm.

"He will make it, Claire; you'll see he is strong." Stewy said snuggling up against his sister.

"He is right, Prime is strong." Fowler replied.

"He's right, Claire; we have known the Autobots for a long time; and their leader isn't leader for nothing." June said as Smokescreen walked up kneeling before her.

"I haven't been with the team that long, but from what I have been told and seen he is one strong and wise leader." He said. "He will survive, you'll see," Smokescreen said as she nodded.

She was thankful for all the Autobots, and other humans; they were all very good friends. However, a curious thing was happening, everyone suddenly stared at Claire; from humans, Autobots to the Cons in the area.

"Claire, your eyes; they are glowing blue?" Miko stated in wonder as Claire suddenly passed out cold alarming everyone including the bots and the cons.


	16. Chapter 15 – Dawning of a new era

Chapter 15 – Dawning of a new era

Claire awoke in the presence of not just Alpha Trion, but the original primes as well. She was not sure what to make of everything now, Alpha Trion smiled at her; thus relaxing her slightly.

"Claire Middleton, you house within you the spirit of one of Optimus Prime's ancestors." He said allowing the information to sink in.

"I don't understand who is living inside me?" Claire asked.

'"Solus Prime, she resides deep within you, and with your new body; you will be able to activate her forge. Thus forging a new body for your mate, Optimus Prime," Alpha Trion replied.

"I have a prime inside of me?" she asked shocked.

"Indeed, we have watched you for many vorns, Claire Middleton; and we have deemed you most special for caring for Optimus Prime. The war ended now, he can devote his life for his needs now, and he has always devoted his time and energy for others." Alpha Trion said.

She smiled then.

"He is selfless, that is one of the many qualities I love about him." She said.

"You are just like him, Claire Middleton," Alpha Trion said.

She blushed at that.

"You gave the shard up for Optimus, however you would be changing regardless of the shard or not. Solus Prime is changing your body as we speak." He pointed out.

"Changing me how?" she asked.

Alpha Trion smiled then, it was to help relax her.

"You are becoming Cybertronian, your human organs are changing, and your heart is slowly becoming a spark. Your blood is becoming Energon, and you bone mass will become a metal protoform; and once you go back the process will be finished. Then you can forge Optimus' new body for him, so he will become more bulky and strong." Alpha Trion did not miss the smirk on her lips.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"I liked his slim narrow hips though, he had a rather sexy walk." she replied cocking her head to the side.

Alpha Trion liked this femme; she spoke her mind and was not afraid to do so.

"I am sure; he will still maintain that sexy walk you admire." He replied, as she smiled once more.

"Are you ready to return to your new friends and your mate, Claire Middleton, who will now be known as StarBlossom," one of the primes said.

She nodded, as a huge golden light enveloped her body, as she closed her eyes and was brought back.

**(With the others)**

Everyone stood staring at where Claire's human body used to be; a Cybertronian femme lay in the wake. Megatron glanced at Soundwave and Starscream; while Bee, Arcee, Bulkhead and Smokescreen stared in awe at the sight before them.

"She's Cybertronian, but how?" Arcee asked.

Starblossom opened her optics, she did not hesitate she hurried into the area where Optimus had left the forge. The others followed her, and watched as she started forging armor.

"But how is she doing that, she is not a prime," Starscream asked Megatron.

"Solus Prime resides inside of me, I am no longer Claire I am Starblossom; excuse me but I need to bring this to Optimus," she said hurrying into the medical bay.

"She doesn't know Ratchet, he makes a fuss when anyone messes with his patients while he is working," Arcee said as Ratchet and Knockout came rushing out.

"Who the slag is that femme, she is forging Optimus into a different mech," Ratchet remarked.

"She was Claire, but she is somehow housing Solus Prime's being or spirit inside of her." Megatron said.

**(Inside the medical bay)**

Starblossom had forged the new armor onto Optimus; she gazed over her work, and had to admit he looked damn good. His thighs appeared more bulky, his shoulders and chest, stomach were chiseled nicely. She ran her hand over his face, his optics onlining, their optics locked and he growled reaching for her already knowing who she was.

"Mine," was all he said pulling her down on top of his new body.

"You know who I am?" she asked.

"You cannot hide who you are; my spark can sense it's other half whether your appearance is greatly changed. I know my mate when I see her, Starblossom," he said with a loopy grin.

"You know, don't you?" she asked.

He nodded.

"I was there, I had offlined for a while, and I was shown what was going on. You are more warrior, then you could ever know, my love," he said as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss; which lit every circuit on fire.

"I love you Optimus Prime," she said.

"I love you too, Starblossom," he whispered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Starblossom felt his chest plates moving, and her own started to open up. He had a loopy smile on his face plates.

"We are in such a position now for merging, so we could just merge, my Starblossom," Optimus replied cocking his head to one said.

"But of course my love," she stated with a grin of her own.

Optimus' spark searched out hers, wrapping around her spark tightly. Starblossom heard his purring, while his face nuzzled hers in love. Starblossom gently placed loving kisses on his lips; he loved this femme in his servos. She was everything, he could ever want and more. His hand gently and tenderly caressed her face, as he nibbled the wires on her neck.

"I love you, Optimus," she whispered.

"I love you too, Starblossom,"

Starblossom didn't feel the same emotions now, which she had when his spark wrapped around her heart. Gone was the guilt, pain from old wounds from the past; he was healed of those.

"I have been freed of those pains from the past, it is because of you, Starblossom, thank you so much," he whispered nuzzling her face.

He tightened his servos around her body, whispering things into her audios making her smile and snuggled closer to him.

"Shall we join the others?" he asked.

She smiled.

"Well maybe, but I am comfy," she said.

"You can see my sexy walk," he said with a chuckle.

"You heard that, did you?" she asked.

"Yes I did," he said with growl kissing her once more.

She smirked, her hands tightened on his armor. Optimus felt his spark soar; he was finally free of all the hurts from the past. It was all thanks to Starblossom, and he loved her with his entire spark.

**(An hour later)**

Optimus and Starblossom came out of the medical bay; when his team and Megatron's saw them especially his new look. They could only stand there and stare in shock.

Megatron took in Optimus' new look, his body was no long slim, now it was bulky and heavy duty and his colors were bolder and brighter. He was now covered in flames, red and blue flames. His legs had the flames, his servos and chest plates. And true to his word, Optimus retained the sexy sway with his hips. His confidence and regal appearance sharpened and heightened, while everyone in his presence all at once bowed their heads; including the Decepticons.

"Our prime…." They all chanted.

Optimus merely nodded, and with a smile; pulled Starblossom closer to him.

"When Cybertron is reborn, we will hold a bonding ritual for myself and Starblossom; anyone else wanting to bond may do so as well. We are in the eve of a new age my fellow Cybertronians, we will celebrate!" Optimus exclaimed as the roars were deafening.

Knockout walked up toward Optimus, a grin on his lips.

"I like the look, it suits you very much; just the right edge of flashy and fire power," he said.

"Thank you Knockout, now the first order of business is the device that will enable the lives of our fallen comrades. I will prepare the device, and start bringing back our fallen." Optimus said as he disappeared in the back with Megatron.

"Claire is that you?" Eddy and Stewy asked.

She knelt by her two brothers.

"Yes dear ones, what do you think of my new look?" she asked.

"Are you kidding, you look cool sis!" they exclaimed as she laughed.

"I cannot believe it, I scanned him there is not an ounce of pain in his spark now, he is freed of those past pains," Ratchet said.

Ratchet turned toward Starblossom, his optics soft for a change.

"It was you, you saved his life, Starblossom," he said as she looked startled at first.

"Don't look so modest, you saved him; and for that we all thank you." Arcee said embracing the other femme.

"I would say a really big celebration will be in order, don't you?" Knockout said as Starscream smiled.

"Can't party without me…." A familiar voice said as Arcee turned.

"Cliff…..?" she whispered running toward her partner.

She quickly pulled Cliffjumper over to Jack and June to meet.

The next bot to come out was Wheeljack.

"Hey, Bulk and where is the kid?" Wheeljack said as he strolled in.

"JACKY…!"

The next one out was Knockout's partner, Breakdown tackled Knockout abruptly.

"Hey Knockout," Breakdown growled.

"Hey watch the paint, Breakdown!" he grumbled as he punched Breakdown in the servo. "Glad you're back." Knockout said as Breakdown glanced at Bulkhead and approached him.

"Bulkhead, heard the war is over, so maybe we can start over?" he said extending a servo to the green Autobot; who gladly accepted it.

"Welcome back," Bulkhead said.

Starscream turned to see Dreadwing standing there, and beside him Skyquake with a smirk.

"Thank you for what you did making sure you brought Skyquake's body back," Dreadwing said as Starscream approached both mechs extending his servo toward them.

"Friends…?"

"Yes," the two brothers replied.

Breakdown glanced at Knockout.

"Did you see the new look on Prime?" he asked.

"Oh yea, he's flashy I like it," Knockout said.

"Same old Knockout," Breakdown replied.

"That he is," the strong voice of their prime boomed walking in.

Megatron followed him with his servo on his brother's shoulder armor.

"We are on our way back to our home, where it will be restored and new dawn will be born one where all equal as it should be." Megatron said as he embraced his brother.

"I never thought this would ever happen, but we are finally together once more," Optimus said.

"Together forever, Orion," Megatron said using his old name as he embraced him once more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Several years later…..)**

Optimus stood in front of the window, looking over Iacon smiling. Starblossom walked up holding their little one Gemstar; she squirmed holding her little servos out for her daddy. Optimus smiled, and took her into his servos; he was so happy now. He had his family and home back along with his brother.

Megatron had found love with one of the returning femmes, Starscream had learned his trine was alive and well, and they made their way back to Cybertron. Arcee was with Cliffjumper, and Miko and Jack ended up together. Agent Fowler and June, Raf became good friends with a little femme, who belonged to Ultra Magnus. Eddy and Stewy also found friends with a lot of Cybertronian sparklings, it was a beautiful sight to behold humans befriending another species trusting and loving; never once thinking twice. The way it should always be, Optimus has done it, he had achieved peace for his planet and in a far off distance you could hear Primus saying:

"Well done….."

The end…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
